


You Should See Their Beaches

by lady_macgyver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_macgyver/pseuds/lady_macgyver
Summary: The formally Lost Moon of Poosh has some very interesting beaches.





	You Should See Their Beaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuckleberrywish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckleberrywish/gifts).



“Oh, yea, that sounds like when we went to the Lost Moon of Poosh. Lovely place, the Lost Moon. They have these lovely beaches where everyone is…”

“Doctor!”

Feeling Donna pinch his bicep, he jerked and then coughed slightly. “Right, well, the beaches weren’t really _all_ that lovely.”

Darting her eyes between the pair, Martha took a sip of her wine and not so subtlety nudged her fiancé. Smirking knowingly, Mickey gave a little nod and then turned back to them.

“So, not lovely?” he echoed.

Clearing his throat, the Doctor shook his head. “Nope, not really. Unless, you know, you enjoy white beaches and crashing waves and drinks with little umbrellas in them.”

“I enjoy those types of beaches,” Martha murmured sweetly, glancing at Donna. “And I remember Donna telling me how she wanted to go to those beaches all the time.” Smiling genuinely at her friend. “I’m glad the Doctor finally took you to one.”

Blushing, Donna took a deep breath. “Yea, I mean, they were really great.”

“So,” Mickey glanced between the two again and smirked. “How long have you two been together?”

“What?”

Martha jumped at the high pitch noise that erupted from the Doctor, only to laugh outright at Donna’s exasperated slow shake of her head. “Oh lord.”

“We-we’re not together,” the Doctor gulped, sweeping his hand between them. “I mean we’re not…” he stopped outright and glanced down at Donna, whose shoulders were shaking. “What? Donna, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she giggled and then popped her head up. “Oh lord, yes, fine, we’re a couple. Sort of…I guess.”

“You _guess_?” the Doctor squawked and then glared as she and Martha shared a glance, Mickey chuckling.

“So the beaches? I take it they were nude beaches?”

Nodding, Donna felt her cheeks burn again and leaned in closer to Martha. “Though, _he_ claims he didn’t know! And here we are, walking around and I’m remarking on a few of the other aliens and suddenly he got _very_ quiet.”

Slapping his shoulder, Mickey raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. “Really?”

“That’s what I asked him! I mean, why bring me there if he didn’t want a good look at the goods?”

“Donna,” he warned, his arm freely slipping around her waist. “Don’t you think that’s enough?”

“I dunno,” she cooed, staring up at him. “Is it?” Scrunching her nose up at him, she gave his lips a quick peck before smiling back at the other couple. “What?”

“I think I know what I want for our wedding present from you two.”

“Yea?”

“Yea, a trip to this Poosh place,” Mickey nodded, and then waved his glass between them. “Without you two, of course.”


End file.
